Music Shuffle Challenge
by Hufflepufflin
Summary: Little ficlets inspired by music. WARNING: CONTAINS ODD DRACO MALFOY PAIRINGS. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK


**A/N:** Yay! My first- …thing! :D I can't really call it a fanfic, can I? Hmmm… Oh well They're ficlets, how about that? :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Draco Malfoy or any other character used in this challenge :( Sadly. I guess you could technically say I own the songs, since they're on my ipod! :D But, the artists have the rights to their respective songs. Maybe someday…

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. **(Crack Draco Pairings)

**2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is.**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them**

_~Just know I'm right here hoping, that you'll come in with the rain~_

**-Taylor Swift, "Come In The Rain"**

The green apple sat in the dark, waiting for a certain Slytherin boy. Ever since it had been placed inside the Vanishing Cabinet, Draco had become quite distant. The injury the apple had suffered was insignificant compared to the pain in its heart. The apple had thought that it and Draco had something special. Suddenly, a light appeared and the apple was staring up at its love. A tear trickled down the apple's skin. It was the happiest it had felt in a long time.

_~I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul~_

**-Jesse McCartney, "Beautiful Soul"**

Draco crashed through the trees, looking for a certain flower.

There!

He pounced upon the light blue flower, picking it. Holding it up, he admired it in the sunlight, amazed to find it turn scarlet red. Draco grinned and ran back the way he came, keeping the flower safe. Then, Draco saw him. Gale Hawthorn. Gale was crouched, ready to kill some animal. Draco stopped to watch, admiring the way Gale's muscles rippled as he pounced upon the squirrel. Draco's heart beat faster as he stepped into the clearing, holding out the once-again blue flower. Gale looked up, smiled, and walked toward the blonde. Gale gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and uttered, "I love you".

_~I was so wrong, for so long. Only tryin' to please myself~_

**-Jason Derulo, "Whatcha Say"**

Draco walked away from the group of first years, laughing about the trick he had played on them. For some odd reason, he decided to turn around and look back. There was Neville, attempting to help the first year escape the trap. Draco felt a pain in his chest and realized all the horrible things he had ever done to Neville, and countless others. He quickly strode back and lifted the curse off the student, muttering, "I'm sorry". He chanced a look at Neville and saw surprise all over his face. Draco tried to smile a little, and to his own surprise and delight, Neville smiled back.

_~I was counting on forever, now I'll never know~_

**-Carrie Underwood, "Just A Dream"**

A tear slid down Draco's cheek. Harry lay in Hagrid's arms, dead. He was devastated. They were supposed to get married after Voldemort had been defeated. Draco had proposed at the end of term last year. There was nothing left fighting for. Numbly, he walked from the group of his fellow students toward the Death Eaters. When he reached his parents, they quickly led him away from Hogwarts. The tears flowed freely down his cheeks by now. He took one last look at his lost love before he was whisked away. For a second, Draco could've sworn he saw Harry twitch. All hope was not gone.

_~I've practiced this for hours, gone round and round. And now I think that I've got it all down~_

**-Daughtry, "No Surprise"**

Draco paced back and forth in his dorm, practicing what he would say. When he thought he had it down, he headed toward the library. There, hunched over a large book, sat his angel, Hermione. She looked so lovely, he almost chickened out of what he was about to do. But he couldn't, so he didn't. He marched up to her, and waited until she looked up at him. When she smiled, his resolve weakened further, but he could not give up. "I don't know what I ever saw in you, filthy mudblood," he said, stronger than he thought he'd be able to. Hermione's expression turned to shock and tears began to run down her face. Draco turned around and left the library. It was for her own safety. She'd understand someday.

_~I put your picture away, sat down and cried today. I can't look at you when I'm lyin' next to her~_

**-Kid Rock & Sheryl Crow, "Picture"**

Draco sat on the bed of the hotel room, some faceless tramp asleep next to him. His thoughts were clouded by firewhiskey and gillyweed. He reached into the drawer next to his side of the bed and withdrew a picture in an ornate silver frame. For a second, his mind cleared and a tear slipped down his cheek. Then, in a fit of rage, he threw the picture against the wall. The glass shattered over the photo of him and Hermione. Remembering everything that had happened between them, he sobbed quietly, thinking of what could've been.

_~You'll be my only. No need to worry. Baby are you down down down down down?~_

**-Jay Sean, "Down"**

Tonight was the Yule Ball. Draco prepared his dress robes, smirking at how amazing he would look compared to everyone else. Except, of course, Neville. Draco's heart fluttered at the thought of him. He would have to look extra special tonight.

He walked into the ball, immediately affronted by the loud music and bright colors. He scanned the room, searching for his very special somepony. When he found Neville, he quickly snuck up behind him and planted a kiss on his cheek. Neville jumped, and turned toward the smirking Draco, smiling in relief at the sight of him. "Expecting someone else? Ah, it doesn't matter. Let's dance, lion." And they danced the rest of the night.

_~Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful, and it kills him inside to know that I am happy with some other guy~_

**-Rihanna, "Unfaithful"**

Draco walked toward the forest, ready to meet his boyfriend, Gale. He strolled toward their usual place, not in much of a hurry. When he got there, he gasped. Gale was making out with some other dude. "You ass!" Draco yelled, and Gale broke from the guy to stare at him. "Oh, God, Draco! I'm so sorry!" The guy turned around too so Draco got a view of his face. "Peeta," Draco said, narrowing his eyes. "I'll kill you!" he screamed, lunging at Peeta. Before he could reach him, Gale got in the way. "Draco, don't." "You! You jerk! How the hell could you do this to me? I hate you! I hate you!" Draco screamed, crashing back the other way.

_~After all that we've been through, I know we're cool~_

**-Gwen Stefani, "Cool"**

The green apple sat across from the Draco, not surprised that it felt no desperate longing for him. No, it had someone else now. The apple and Draco were just friends. The apple had met the banana and had quite a few kids. Yes, the Banapple family was happy.

_~I'm gonna give all my secrets away~_

**-One Republic, "Secrets"**

Draco took a deep breath. He felt a reassuring squeeze on his hand and looked over to smile thankfully at Harry. "Everything will be fine. I'll be right out here," Harry paused before asking, "You sure you don't want me to come with you?" "No I have to do this myself," Draco answered, dropping Harry's hand. He took another deep breath and walked into Malfoy Manor.

Lucius was waiting for him. "Where have you been Draco? It's past your curfew." Draco stood silently, preparing himself for what he was about to confess. "Father, there's something I have to tell you. I'm gay." "What!" Lucius raged. "And I'm in love with Harry Potter," Draco finished. "Out! Get out!" "But father…" "You are no son of mine! You are no longer welcome in this house!" Lucius yelled. Draco ran out, sobbing He ran straight into Harry, and they both fell to the pavement. Draco just cried into his shoulder as Harry did his best to comfort him

.**A/N:** All done! :D So yeah… If you think one of the songs doesn't really fit the story, well, yeah, I know it doesn't. I put the line that inspired the story the most right before it. My brain tends to focus on one little thing, so that's how they turned out ^_^"

So, um, review please? :3 Cause it's my first and all

BYE!


End file.
